More than is dreamt of in your philosophy
by 1alucard1
Summary: A building comes down on top of Chloe and Lucifer. Sounds like a bad start for a story? Well, find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's eyes flickered back and forth between the man's face and the detonator in his hand. _Don't panic. Remember your training._

"Put the gun down!", he screamed at her, and she heard the panic in his voice and knew that their chances to get out of this one alive where very slim indeed.

Lucifer was a reassuring presence by her side. It had to count for something to have the devil on your side, right?

She lifted her hands up, kneeling down slowly, putting her gun on the ground. The man nodded, running a hand through his hair. She saw that his hand holding the detonator trembled. One wrong move and he was sure to pull the trigger. Well, push the button, to be precise. She had to make sure not to spook him.

She stood up slowly, keeping her hands raised. "Listen, we just want to talk."

He started laughing hysterically, leaning over. "Oh, that's rich. Now you want to talk. Why did nobody listen to me when it mattered? Everything could ha-"

Somebody from the approaching SWAT team accidentally made a small noise and Chloe saw the man's head whip around in their direction, saw him press down on the button. She had time to think _I'm sorry, Trixie. I'm so sorry._ , then she felt Lucifer's strong arms encircling her from the side. She saw a flash of white before everything went to black.

* * *

She coughed, regaining consciousness slowly. _Why was it so difficult to breathe?_ It seemed like the air was filled with dust. Somebody should open a window.

She opened her eyes and was completely awake in an instant. The bomb had gone off. _Shit_. Everything was dark around her. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. Once her eyes got used to it, she saw a faint white light, which somehow emanated from all around her.

She was lying flat on the ground on her back, with Lucifer on top of her, crushing her.

"Would you mind moving a little so I can breathe?", she asked, coughing again.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment." There was a tone in his voice she'd never heard before. It was strained, as if he were doing something that required a lot of strength. Which didn't make any sense.

He was perched on his elbows, his arms on the ground on either side of her. She tried to move a little, brushing past his arm, and felt the tension running through him. It was as if there was something pushing him down-

"What happened?", she asked, and had to cough again. There was fine dust all around them, some small pieces of debris falling down next to Lucifer's head, leaving a trail of more dust in their wake.

"He detonated the bomb", Lucifer said through gritted teeth, breathing heavily.

"The building-" She couldn't finish the thought. Refrained from finishing the thought. Lucifer did it for her.

"Is on top of us." He groaned and she felt him trying to push upwards with more force, to no avail.

She finally realized where the light was coming from. It was his wings, wrapped all around them. He was holding up tons of debris from the collapsed building with nothing more than his wings and his arms. She had always known he was strong, but this was beyond belief.

"What are we going to do?", she said, feeling rather calm, given the circumstances. She regarded the small pieces of debris falling down between his feathers into the small space they had left with a sort of clinical detachment.

"I'm afraid our options are rather limited." He sounded even more strained now. She wondered how long he'd been holding up the _goddamn_ building while she'd been unconscious.

She refrained from assessing the situation any further in favour of focussing on Lucifer's face. It told her all she needed to know. It was the face of somebody who knew they were fighting a loosing battle, with no chance of rescue. He caught her eye in the dim light and she saw him trying to hide his panic and waning strength.

She managed to free her right arm enough to squeeze it along her body, putting her hand on his face. She started stroking her thumb along his cheek, and he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"I'm sorry, Chloe", he said, despair colouring his voice.

Chloe had a momentary flash of panic, it suddenly seemed to her like she could actually feel the tons of debris pressing down on them, there was no air, she couldn't breathe-

Lucifer touched his forehead down to hers, and she tried to focus her attention on him, tried to slow her rapid breathing.

"You'll be fine, won't you? You can always fly back to earth, right?"

"What's the point? You won't be here." There was such sadness in his voice that it almost broke her heart.

There was a terrible sound, of a sinew or muscle snapping, and Lucifer screamed in pain. The already tight space around her became even smaller as his wings and back were cruhed down further by the immense weight of the building.

Lucifer took a deep breath. "Don't be scared. You're going to heaven. You will see your father again."

"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave Trixie. I don't want to leave you."

She felt something wet on her face and realized that Lucifer was crying. Or maybe it was her. It was difficult to tell.

Lucifer made a sound that was close to a sob. "I won't be able to follow. I can never go where you're going", he ground out through gritted teeth. He was shaking badly now, almost at the limit of his endurance. "I'm sorry. I can't save you."

"Shhh", she said, stroking along his cheek, trying desperately to hold on to every last detail of him, the sound of his voice, the feel of the stubble on his cheek.

"I love you", she told him.

She thought it would hurt, but it was over before she even had time to register the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe had never really considered the idea of heaven. At least, not as an actual place. She'd always thought of it as more of a concept. A feeling. Being content. At peace with the world.

It was great to hear her father's voice again. To be in his presence again. She told him every single thing that happened to her since they last spoke, in great detail.

And it was true that the place held a certain serenity. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be content. There was just so much missing. She knew she would be reunited with Trixie one day and the thought was very comforting. But there was another important part of her life missing, one which she would never be able to reclaim.

Unlike the others, she was always restless. She spoke to some of the other souls that had loved ones in hell. They seemed to have resigned themselves to the idea that they would never see them again. They were of no help to her.

She made a decision. It should have been difficult, but it was surprisingly easy. She tracked down Amenadiel.

"No", he said in reply to her request, shaking his head.

"Please. I just need to see him."

"Absolutely not. I will not fly you down to hell."

" _Amenadiel_. He's all alone. In hell. He doesn't deserve this. I beg you. I need to see if he's okay. Please."

Amenadiel looked torn, and she could see that she was starting to win him over.

"Just for a quick visit. What harm can it do? We can come back here immediately. Can you imagine how he must be feeling right now?"

Amenadiel shook his head again. "Father won't approve."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Who said anything about asking _him_?"

The tall angel ducked his head to the side, looking for all the world like an oversized puppy. _Really_ oversized.

"I don't know. I-"

" _Amenadiel_ ", she said, stepping closer to him, placing her hands on his arms, " _Please_. You have been to hell. You know what it's like. Do you really want him to rot there, alone, forever?"

Amenadiel made a resigned sigh, and Chloe couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. She would see Lucifer again after all.

* * *

Much like she had never thought about heaven, she hadn't really spent any time picturing hell. If she had, she certainly wouldn't have imagined it had quite so many doors. And a throne room. Everything was heavy somehow, weighing her down like an iron chain around her neck. Even the air seemed heavy. And dusty. Everything was grey. Ashen. She could certainly see now why Lucifer lived life to the fullest when he was on earth. This place was dull. Depressing. Forlorn.

Amenadiel waited outside the door when she stepped into the massive throne room. Just like the rest of hell, there really wasn't much to look at. The walls were dark grey, the throne looked like a massive slab of obsidian stone with two armrests added almost like an afterthought. It was the very opposite of ornamental.

The person sitting on it certainly didn't contribute to the intended impressive picture. He was hunched to one side of the throne, elbow on the armrest, head in his hand, eyes closed. His shoulders were slumped, and Chloe couldn't recall seeing Lucifer ever look this defeated for as long as she had known him. It gave her a strange sensation in her chest and the sudden urge to give him a hug.

She must have made some noise while approaching, because he became aware of her presence. "Go away, whoever it is", he said without even opening his eyes. His voice wasn't threatening, just resigned. The voice of somebody who had accepted their fate, even if they hated it. Chloe felt another pang in her chest.

"That would be a shame after coming all this way."

His reaction took her completely by surprise. He shut his eyes more tightly, his face a grimace of pain. He made a fist with his hand and started softly hitting it against his forehead.

"Not real, not real, not real. Go away. Leave me be." His words were barely above a whisper, spoken to himself rather than to her. It was heartbreaking to see.

She stepped up to the throne, then slowly leaned forward, putting her hand on his face. She hoped that whatever version of her had haunted him here wasn't able to touch him, and he would be able to realize that she was actually here.

His eyes snapped open at the contact, and the change in his features was truly incredible to see. The grimace of pain turned into a disbelieving smile, his whole demeanour changing. It was like the sun suddenly coming up on a dark day. Almost instantly, his expression changed again, turning to worry.

"You can't be here."

"Relax. I'm just visiting."

He made a small noise that was somewhere between a sob and a chuckle, leaning his forehead against hers. "Sure. Naturally. We get lots of tourists from the Silver City down here."

He was trying to be jovial, but he wasn't fooling anybody.

"I missed you", Chloe said, and Lucifer made a noise that was most definitely a sob, drawing her into a tight embrace, grabbing the fabric of her shirt.

"I thought I would never see you again", he said, voice breaking.

"I guess you underestimated me, then, didn't you?", she said teasingly, moving her arms around him in turn, letting him draw her into his lap.

"I did", he said honestly, voice still raw with emotion. "I'll never make that mistake again."


End file.
